


story of us.

by duelbraids



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, F/M, aborted first kiss, golden deer/black eagles joint route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelbraids/pseuds/duelbraids
Summary: a missed chance, and a missed first kiss. written for the edelclaude exchange for @crimson_wind0e0
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	story of us.

**Author's Note:**

> well, i tried to write a first kiss, but... whoops! anyways, happy edcl exchange.... super late, but enjoy!

The war raged outside of the walls of Garreg Mach. Invasion pressed against their minds any time they thought of it, but the strike force generals just had to  _ wait.  _ They could prepare for hours and hours, but it would mean nothing if they didn’t know all their weaknesses. Thus, they were entombed in books, histories piled towards the ceiling as they looked for even a sliver of information about the inner workings of Garreg Mach - maybe secret passages beyond those underneath what was once Jeritza’s room, which had already been blocked off long ago. 

Barely half a year had passed since the initial attack on Garreg Mach, and the strike force had taken it as a temporary home, a base to hide in. They were wanted by two of the most powerful groups in the world, and while the Monastery was holding fast for now, Edelgard and Claude spent most of their time worrying. Wards to keep anyone from teleporting in were maintained at all hours, mages working in shifts; guards always prowled the ground. They caved in any tunnels they knew about, not wanting the liability it provided, and now, searched for more. Any place with this many secrets felt as though it should reveal a multitude more when prodded.

And prod they have, comparing maps and looking for hidden ledgers, even making rounds and rounds and investigating nooks and crannies. They’d almost lost many of their number a few weeks prior, only saved by the quick thinking and the martial prowess of their allies; all because of one small corridor they’d forgotten about. The Abyss was now lined with guards ( something that made Claude nervous, and he’s sure the Abyss’s denizens would agree; even though they’d done their best to train them, to tell them to have empathy first… where was the line, from protection and intrusion– )

The wind barrages the windows, knocking hard. Claude jumps, head snapping up from his book, his writing skipping. He sighs, and still cautious, he glances around the library. There’s nothing in the maze of bookcases, nothing at the window, naught but fear and what ifs. 

Next to him, the only other in the fortress made of pages, is Edelgard, who mutters, “The thunder has been giving everyone a start recently, it seems.”

“Perhaps we’re all too on edge.” He responds, and tries to continue notating. His hands still shake a bit, as if worried that the wall behind them may crumble and give way to an attack ( by the followers of Serios, or Those Who Slither, or perhaps some unknown third enemy. ) 

“Or not worried enough.” She replies in kind, her voice holding a sort of known threat. As she sighs, the candles flicker, burning low and touching the pools of melted wax. “I fear we won’t find anything tonight.”

“You’re right.” Claude admits, somewhat laughing. “I’m sure you like to hear that.”

Edelgard eyes him, with a slight smirk, “Are you  _ teasing _ me _ ,  _ right now? We’re in quite dire straits, you know. We could be invaded again at any moment, and our troops are too ill prepared for another one.”

“At this point, El,” he puts his head in hands, “We’re better off just preparing ourselves for the inevitable. So yes, I will tease you.”

“I suppose a sense of normalcy is useful.” Her voice is a little snide, and behind the barriers of books, Edelgard places her head against the wall. “I just wish I could indulge.” The thunder rolls in the background, heavy and dark. This time, they only  _ barely  _ flinch. 

“Well, we could play chess.” He shrugs, and leans over to try and find the wooden box. They keep it in the library, specifically for nights where their brains had been far too overworked, had been burnt out like a bright fire, quick and fast, before turning into an ashen murmur, low and quiet. And of course, when their heads swim with different maps and the different passages fade in and out of metaphorical view. 

“No, I’m too tired.” She turns her head to him, and she just sighs. 

“Who are you, and what did you do with Edelgard?” Claude jokes, his eyes squinting at her, almost feeling delirious. Hello, Edelgard,  _ not  _ wanting to play chess? 

Edelgard rolls her eyes, “You got me, I’m secretly Hubert, here to ruin your night.” Despite her laughter, it’s too quiet, and a little dropped. She leans over, and places her head on his shoulder.

“Hubert, really?” He plays with her hair, something he finds coming naturally to him. “A disgusting choice, truly.” 

“What, would you rather be spied on by Dorothea, or  _ Bernadetta? _ ” The laugh is a bit warmer this time. 

“I feel like, if Bernadetta wanted to spy on me, I would apologize for causing her the trouble,” The two of them move slightly closer, suddenly warmer, strangely. It was cold outside, afterall, the rain was falling in sheets. 

“Oh, absolutely.” She snorts this time. “Mercifully, it’s just you and me.” There’s some sort of implication behind her words, her eyebrows knitting. 

Claude isn’t sure what to do. They are hidden behind the piles of books, far away from their problems ( even as it looms, horribly in the forefront of their minds. ) And yet… They  _ could  _ pretend for a moment, that it’s not nearly as dire as it felt. “Well, we’re not playing chess, so, what would you like to do?”

“I don’t know, go to bed?” Edelgard says, “Go to bed and wake up tomorrow and maybe figure out what all these maps mean  _ then _ . Or stop looking at them entirely.” She leans away, to pick up another map ( this one dated to Imperial Year 206, which at this point, should be considered irrelevant, and yet, they still looked, still cross referenced. ) 

“We could just go around and try to find them.” He shrugs. “I mean, worst case scenario, we waste a few hours, but we rest easier knowing we won’t repeat last moon’s scare.” 

“Maybe. But that’s not considering the work we have to do. The war meetings, training,” she starts to list, but sighs. “But, I think that’s tomorrow’s problem, yes?”

“Sounds like it. We’re not getting anywhere today, anyways. If I look at this map of the kitchens once more, I may forget what an actual kitchen looks like.”

“I’ve already forgotten what my bed looks like.” She finally stands, and offers her hand over to Claude. He takes it, though feeling just a little dizzy. How long had it been since they slept? Edelgard looks up at him, and there’s just - this strange look, one that he couldn’t comprehend. Just too tired, he supposed. When the silence passes, Edelgard rolls her eyes, and within a moment, pushes up on her tiptoes, and presses her lips on his cheek. “Well, good night.” 

And she left, without a moment for reply. 


End file.
